


Cukierek

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel nie ogarnia życia.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 37 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cukierek

Rano nic nie zapowiadało tragedii. Zajęli się najprostszą sprawą, na jaką trafili od lat (w końcu mieli po drodze), a motel jak na swoją cenę był w dobrym stanie. Gdy Dean rzucał na łóżko torbę cukierków, nie wiedział, do czego one doprowadzą.

Gdy wyszedł z łazienki i zobaczył Sama mocującego się z Castielem, nie rozumiał, o co chodzi.

— Uspokój się, żuj powoli — próbował wytłumaczyć aniołowi Sam.

— Noh huję powmoli.

— Czy on… Skleił sobie buzię ciągutkami? — Dean nie ukrywał zdumienia.

— To whale ne est smiechrne!

— Jest. Daj spokój. Cas. Mogło być gorzej. Pomyśl, co by to było, gdybyś miał dziurawe zęby!


End file.
